Surrender
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: ON HOLD. All Human. Jasper is accustomed to moving and leaving everyone behind. When he and Alice meet, sparks fly. Jasper vows to never leave her. When Jasper gets called away to duty, will Alice be able to handle the seperation.


**Surrender**

**Chapter One: The Perfect Day**

"Jazzy!" Alice cried, making her way through the crowd of students waiting excitedly in the gymnasium.

"Hello Ali" Jasper answered, straightening the gap that had become tilted as she jostled her way through the crowd.

"I'm so excited! We're finally done. Can you believe it? No more school!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, slightly bouncing up and down.

"I think it's time to line up. See you after the ceremony." Jasper said quietly.

He placed a gentle kiss to the top of Alice's head, walked her to place in line, then found his own. Today was going to be perfect and not only because he and Alice were finally graduating. Today would hopefully be the beginning of his adult life. Gently Jasper fingered the small box in his pocket. All Alice had to do was say "yes" and his day would be absolutely perfect.

-x-

Forks High School was a small school. As a result, there were only about fifty students in the graduation class. The chairs were arranged five rows in the middle of the football field. With her last name at the start of the alphabet Alice was in the front row. Quickly she found her parents, Esme and Carlisle, and her brother and Rosalie. She waved quickly before turning around to find Jasper. She gave him a quick excited smile, pointed out her family and turned back around as the ceremony began.

-x-

Jasper smiled at Alice's excitement. She was the most hyperactive person he has ever met. Her personality was the first thing that had attracted him to her when his family had moved to Forks his freshman year. With a military father, he and his sister, Rosalie, were accustomed to moving frequently. By the time he had turned fifteen, they had lived in twenty three states and four countries. He honestly hadn't expected Forks to be any different from anywhere else they had lived. It would just be a different town, different school, different people. Nothing exciting. He figured they would stay in Forks for a couple months. Maybe a year at the most.

Most new students found starting a new school a nervous experience. Maybe he and Rosalie had once felt nervous too. If they had, Jasper couldn't remember it. Going from school to school was nothing new for the Hales. They had learned there was nothing to be nervous about. There would be new people. Some students would be helpful, while others stayed clear of the new students. The teachers would be overly friendly and often force you to stand in front of the class and introduce yourself. During the first week, students would point and stare, whispering words to fellow classmates. They acted like you couldn't hear their comments. Fortunately for Jasper, most of the comments were directed at Rosalie because of her looks. A school was a school, regardless whether it was a new school or old. Nothing ever changed.

As a rule, he and Rosalie usually stuck to themselves. It wasn't that they didn't want new friends. Jasper remembered days where he desperately wanted to befriend someone.

In seventh grade, Jasper remembered being invited to a birthday for the first time. He and Rose had only been in this particular school for a month. The invitation was a huge surprise. The party was for Tommy Rooks. Tommy sat next to Jasper in their History class and he had seemed to be an interesting boy. Tommy's party was going to be at the local paintball facility. Jasper desperately wanted to go, but he knew he wouldn't. He was a 'military brat.' He learned long ago it wasn't worth it to make friends. He probably wouldn't be in this town much longer. There wasn't a point making a friend, knowing you would never see them again.

When they had moved to Forks, he and Rose had planned to stick to that rule. They were used to each other's company. Like every other school, they were be friendly to the other students, but never get close. They were sit with only each other at lunch, decline any parties or other offers. Stick to each other. That was the plan, the plan that Alice ruined for Jasper.

He first saw her at lunch on his second day of school. She was twirling around in the courtyard around a table where a single boy sat. As she twirled, her laughter rang around the lawn. It was the most beautiful sound Jasper had ever heard. For the whole lunch period, he watched her from his place on a bench. When she finished twirling, she sat next to the boy. He watched as she occasionally laughed at something the boy said, marveling in the perfect sound. The boy once ran his had through her short spiky hair, . resulting in an angry yelp. Jasper couldn't help smiling. Even in anger, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

When lunch ended that day, Jasper waited until they both left before making his way to his class. Everyday afterward, he would spend his lunch hour outside watching the pixie and her antics. On his fifth day, he had entered the courtyard to find the table where she always sat empty. Neither she or the boy were there. Disappointed, Jasper made his way over to the familiar bench. When he reached it, he was surprise to find it wasn't empty. Sitting in his usually spot was his pixie girl.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, "I'm Alice."

"Jasper" he answered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Edward isn't here today and you're the only other person to ever eat in the courtyard. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Alice asked bouncing slightly on the bench.

"Sure." Jasper answered. He knew he shouldn't have. He was already way too attached to this girl. If he felt attached from just watching her, he knew it would only become worse by spending lunch with her. But how could he deny the only person he had ever felt a real connect to?

"So…Edward? Is he your boyfriend?" Jasper asked. Some part of him really hoped the answer was no, but he tried to ignore it. The answer shouldn't matter. He and Alice could never become a couple. He wouldn't allow himself to get that close to a person.

In response, Alice only started laughing, getting louder as time passed. Jasper marveled in the sound once again, forgetting completely what he had even asked her.

"Edward is my brother. We moved here about a year ago. The students at our last school hadn't been very friendly to either of us so we decided just to stick to each other at this new school." She answered finally.

"We have something in common then. Rose and I don't usually associate with other students. Our father is in the military. We move often. We learned long ago that it wasn't worth the heartache to make a friend that you would end up losing when you moved again." Jasper answered, he felt himself opening up to her, and he knew he had lost it. He had opened his heart up to the girl and although he knew it could only lead to heartache, he didn't care. He would spend as much time with Alice as he could. He would rather enjoy the time he had with her then regret never befriending her.

-x-

As the students' names were called, Jasper watched as his Alice gracefully danced across the field to accept he diploma. She waved to her parents and Rosalie before making her way back to her seat. Shortly after Jasper's name was called and he accepted his diploma. As he smiled for his picture, he once again fingered the black velvet box hidden underneath his robe. In less than an hour, he would know Alice's answer.

-x-

On cue, they threw their caps in the air. As he was letting go of his hat, Jasper heard Alice giggle. He smiled to himself, hopefully he would get to hear that giggle for the rest of his life.

"Jazzy!" Alice cried, before running and tackling him to the ground. 'We're done! Come on! Mom and Dad are over there. They want pictures."

As Alice dragged him to where her family was waiting, he made eye contact with Edward. Only Edward and Carlisle knew what he planned to do. They both had given him their blessing and assured him that Alice would say yes. Regardless, he was nervous. What if she wasn't ready? What if she didn't want to spend her life with him?

"Relax, Jasper. She's going to say yes." Edward whispered in his ear, while his parents snapped pictures of Alice.

"Honey, I think that's enough pictures. Let's give Alice and Jasper some time alone.' Carlisle said to Esme before turning to Jasper. "You two meet us back at the house in an hour for dinner."

Jasper waited until they left before grabbing Alice's hand and dragging her back toward the school.

"Jazzy, where are we going?" Alice asked confused.

"To the courtyard." Jasper answered.

When they reached their destination, Jasper steered them toward their bench.

"Sit, please." Jasper said. He gave her a quick kiss before getting down on his knee.

"I love you, Mary Alice Brandon. You are the most important person in my life. I couldn't imagine living my life without you. Will you do the honor of being my wife?"

**A/n: So this is my first Twilight fanfic. Please leave a review and let me know whether you like it or not. Also please let me know if you find any mistakes. I wanted to get this up before work so I edited it quickly.**

**Thanks**

**Hope**


End file.
